1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to modules stackable to form a customized combined pump, filtration, oxygenation and/or debubbler apparatus. Such apparatus may be used, for example, in an apparatus that delivers fluid to and/or circulates medical fluid through a mammal.
2. Description of Related Art
Apparatus that deliver to and/or circulate fluid through a mammal often require that the fluid be oxygenated, filtered and/or debubbled depending on the specific utilization of the apparatus. Further, some type of pump is generally also required for pushing or pulling the fluid through the apparatus. For example, extracorporeal circulation of blood may require oxygenation, filtration and/or debubbling of the blood as well as some type of pump if the blood is to be reintroduced into a mammal.
Oxygenation involves placing a fluid, such as, for example, blood, in close enough proximity to oxygen so that the oxygen is absorbed by and may react with the fluid. This can be accomplished by passing the fluid along, for example, one side of an oxygenation membrane supplied with oxygen on the other side. Filtration involves passing fluid through a porous substance, for example, a filtration membrane, that prevents particles larger than a certain size from passing through. This allows undesirable components within the fluid to be removed. Debubbling involves removing gas bubbles from a liquid. For example, where a fluid has been oxygenated, extraneous air or oxygen bubbles may remain in the fluid. These bubbles may be removed by passing the fluid along, for example, a gas permeable/liquid impermeable membrane or degassing membrane, and withdrawing the extraneous gas therethrough. Apparatus for oxygenating, filtering and/or debubbling a fluid prior to delivering to and/or circulating fluid through a mammal are known. Known apparatus, however, are large and bulky. Further, these known apparatus are generally designed as integrated, unitary apparatus with desired components integrated into the unitary apparatus. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,892, which discloses an integrated pump/oxygenator apparatus designed for cardiopulmonary support formed of a two stage pump system combined with a membrane oxygenator enclosed within a housing;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,335, which discloses a cardiotomylvenous blood reservoir with a defoaming and filtering chamber integrated with an oxygenator, heat exchanger device and pump; U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,005, which discloses an integrated blood reservoir/oxygenator/heat exchange/pump apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,533, which discloses a combined cardiotomy/venous reservoir/pleural drainage unit having integrated therein pump means and apparatus for filtering and defoarming blood; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,961, which discloses an integrated oxygenator/defoamer apparatus designed for extracorporeal circulation.